Is there anybody out there?
by Famdom life is my life
Summary: Clary Fray has always felt alone. Can moving to a new school help her yo realize she is not alone? Clace, some sizzy, and maybe some Malec. I suck at summaries but please try it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, so this is my first fanfiction ever, so sorry if it sucks. Sorry if this is really short I just wanted to get the set-up for the story done.**

 **Prologue**

 _Whack_

"Ow!" I yelled

"Clary, are you okay?" My brother Jon yelled to me from upstairs.

"Yup! Walls are just in my way again!" I earned a laugh from him for that. My name is Clary Fray or Clarissa if you're my father. I live in New York with my brother. My mom is usually traveling around the world with my Dad, so they are usually never home. I am a sophomore at Xavier High. Or was. Now I go to the same school as my brother. Alicante High, I had to move schools because my parents thought why send them to two different schools? The truth is we went to two different schools because that's how me and Jon liked it. We had two completely different social life's. We were only ever close when nobody else was around. So when Jon had his friends over I made an effort to not be home those days until they left.

In my old school I was not liked very much. Actually the truth is everybody hated me for some reason, I was the one in the school people would come to make fun of because they were having a bad day. I never told anybody though because when you want a different social life than your brother you tend nit to tell him these things. But those people didn't matter anymore because I was going to a different school, different school different reputation. Especially because my brother was the most popular kid in that school.

What the biggest thing was that I hid from my family was that because of all those people always making fun of me I was very depressed and had little to no self-esteem. When I was with by family I tried my best to put on a good show and not show them what was really going on inside my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**So the first post did ened up being really short. I know this is twice in the same day but I just wanted to post Clary's first day in her new school. This chapter will be longer.**

 **Chapter 1**

"CLARRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!" I heard Jon yell from down the hall. "GET UP! FIRST DAY AT A NEW SCHOOL! DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!"

I groaned and rolled over into my pillow. 5 minutes later I crawled out of bed. 15 minutes later I was dressed, had eaten and was waiting in Jon's car.

"Amazing" I said to myself. "He tells me to hurry up yet _he's_ the one late coming out." By the time I had finished my little rant to my self Jon was finally outside.

When Jon got in the car he said "Sorry, I couldn't find my keys."

"They were in the egg carton."

"Well I know that now." He said exasperated. "Besides when did I have eggs last night?"

"At 11:00 at night when you came hoe cause you said you were hungry. But I left while you making food cause I was sleepy."

"Oh ya…. Those were good."

I rolled my eyes and said "Can we get to school so that I can get away from you and your never ending hunger." Jon chuckled and started the car. 5 minutes later we were pulling into the school parking lot.

"Okay. My friend Jace's sister is going to show you around, meanwhile if we have the same lunch together you can sit with us. But please don't embarrass me."

"You don't need my help to embarrass you."

"Ha ha ha. Oh look there's Isabelle." Jon got out of the car and waved the girl, Isabelle, over. "IZZY! Take my sister. Show her around and stuff. Yup bye." And with that he grabbed his bag and sprinted over to a group of boys.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at him and held her hand out for me. I took it hesitantly and shook it. "I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy, all my friends do."

"Clary. Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem." Izzy had long black hair pulled into two Dutch Braids and had brown eyes. "So I'll give you the run down of all the people over there that are good looking. That one-" She pointed to a boy with black hair and was about the same size as Jon. "Is Sebastian. But don't be fooled by his good looks he's a jerk. He's all nice when he meets new girls, but that's only in attempted to get them into bed with him." I made a face and Izzy just nodded at it. "Well that's about it unless your into Incest with your brother. Oh, well there is my adoptive brother Jace,-" She pointed to a tall muscular boy with blonde hair, when we looked over thought, he was already looking. When I met his gaze I sucked in a breath. He was gorgeous, he had golden eyes and for some reason I couldn't look away from them, they were mesmerizing. I noticed a faint smirk play on his lips, but he still didn't look away until Sebastian clapped him on the back. He immediately retreated from our gaze. "-I don't care if he is my adoptive brother, I can already tell we are going to be good friends, so I will warn you now, he is a player." Izzy was saying. "Anyways,, let's head to the office to get your schedule, and then I'll show you around.

20 minutes later I had my schedule and had found out I had half of my classes with Izzy. Although Izzy said in all of her classes she was already sitting next to somebody in assigned seats, which she apologized for.

"Oh ya. I'm sorry again but the only available seats that you will be assigned to s beside Jace… In all of the classes we have together…. SORRY!" Izzy said.

"It's okay.. It's not your fault." I've been at this school barley and hour and it's already better than my old school, because I already had a friend.

When we walked into class was just about to call attention to the class. "Ah, Clarissa,, or Clary I've been told your brother. Your brother must care for you a lot went around to every class this morning to tell al your teacher's to call you Clary. Anyways." With that my face heated, and Izzy went to take her seat. "CLASS! EVERYBODY QUIET!" bellowed. Silemce fell across the class. "This is Clary Morgenstern." I flinched at my last name. Nobody called me by that last name. I went by my mothers maiden name. "Clary you will be sitting next to Jace in the back." He told me and I shuffled to the back and plopped into the seat beside Jace.

"Jace turned to me and said "Hi. Your Jon's sister right?"

"Ya. It's Clary Fray though. I don't go by Morgenstern.

Jace gave me a puzzled look and was about to ask why when started class. When class was done Jace asked to see my schedule. I handed it to him and he said "We have all the same classes. Come on I'll walk you to the next one. Izzy has Science not math this period." I nodded and looked over at Izzy to notice she had already left. I gathered my things and fallowed Jace out of class.

"So, why do you go by Fray and not Morgenstern?" Jace asked on our way to class.

"Um, well, I was never close to my Dad and we had a mutual hate for each other. He was never very nice to me. Nobody ever knew though." I said the last part wondering why I felt so comfortable telling Jace this. He was a stranger that I barely knew, and I already trusted him more than Jon?

Jace looked at me with the puzzled look back on his face. "Then why are you telling me?"

"I don't know." I looked at him and said "Please don't tell anyone, I didn't even mean to tell you…"

"Don't worry I won't tell Jon if that's what your thinking. I can keep a secret I have secrets of my own. But seeing as we have brought this up you can tell me if you want." I looked at him and he looked sincere. I don't know what Izzy meant by him being an jerk most of the time, which she said while we were waiting for my schedule.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that…"

"Really?" He looked surprised that I said yes. "I would've thought that my sister had told you not to trust me." He looked at the floor as he said the last part.

"I like to find out who I can trust and not trust for my self and to me you seem like someone I can trust."

He looked up at me with a smile and said "On that note would you like to grab a coffee after school with me?"

"Sure." I said we had come to stop in front of a class.

"Great. This is our class. You'll probably get to sit beside me."

"Okay." Low and behold I did sit next to Jace.

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. Jace questioning me until lunch where he seemed to slip into a fake personality, occasionally shooting me looks that almost made me choke on what I was eating or drinking. Bu nobody else saw the faces. Just me.

"Oh Clary, I won't be able to drive you after school." Jon said near the end of lunch.

Jace shot me a look that said 'don't say anything about us going out somewhere after school.' "It's ok. I was going out after with some people anyways."

"Ok cool." Jon said and returned to his conversation. I gave Jace a questioning look and he just shook his head and mouthed later.

I had just met him this morning and already felt like I've known him all my life.

At the end of the day me and Jace got into his car when the majority of the school had left due to the fact that our last period teacher wanted to talk to me and took, _forever_.

Once we got in his car o asked the question that had been bothering me the ever since lunch. "Why didn't you want me to tell Jon we were going to grab a coffee after school together?"

"Because your brother will think I'm just trying to pick you up like every other girl."

I look at him and ask. "Well are you?"

"What? NO! I don't know I just genuinely care for you. And not just because your Jon's sister. And before you ask I couldn't just say that to Jon because I might get a punch I the face for showing any interest in you." As soon as he said the part about being interested in my he paled and looked over at me and was about to say sorry when cut him off.

"If it makes you feel better I feel the same about you." By this time nobody was in the parking lot. Me and Jace had been leaning closer to each other without realizing it and our face were now inches apart.

Jace looked at my lips and then back at my eyes as if asking permission before I even had time to realize what I was doing I nodded my head slightly and leaned in a little closer at the same time Jace did.

When our lips crashed together it was like a wildfire and the hunger in the kiss was obvious as if since the beginning of the day when our eyes met we've both wanted to do this. His tongue ran along the part in my lips asking for entrance and gave it to him without hesitation. His tongue explored my mouth. His hands had found me and everywhere his hands touched sent electricity coursing through me and there was a path of fire from where he moved his hands from the small of my back up into my hair. My hands slid into his hair and the same time his slid into me. We were panting and breathing in each others breathes. I could've stayed like that for hours but Jace pulled back with the same look on his face. Our foreheads were still touching.

Jace was first to break the silence and said "I think we should go to the park instead to discuss what just happened." In response I just nodded. Jace pulled back and started the car. He held onto my hand the entire time, throwing glances my way to see if I regretted it. I didn't everything about that kiss felt right. Being with Jace felt right.

 _What is happening to me?_

 **Sorry about that. I had to end the chapter somewhere. That chapter went a whole different direction than what I had planned. Anyways please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to the few reviews I have so far. I may not update again until next week, sorry for those waiting….**

 **Any reviews of your opinion please write them.**

 **Shout out to Gen, thank you for the review and suggestions, I appreciated them. I am planning plot twists and Clary has a ton of trust issues so remember anything could go wrong!**

.ooO

 **Chapter 2**

When Jace finally stops the car we are somewhere on top of a hill that seems to be completely empty. Jace gets out of the car and I fallow suit and do the same. When we are both out of the car Jace grabs hold of my hand again and pulls me to a near-by  
bench.

"Soooo…." Jace says awkwardly. "I know we just met and everything, but for some reason that, in the car, just felt…" he trailed of searching for the right word.

"Right?" He nodded. "Ya it did. So what do we do now?"

Jace looked over at me and shrugged. "I don't know. Get to know each other?" Then he smirks and says "I could also take you on a date…" although his face shows humour and joking, his eyes are asking me if I would want to.

"I would like that." Jace looks at me at smiles. "What's the first thing I should know about you?"

"Do you want me to tell you sad things first?" I just shrugged in response. Jace looked out over the city which we had a perfect view on from this hill and said "My parents died when I was Ten in a car crash. The Lightwoods were family friends and knew  
my parents really well, so they took me in."

"I'm sorry." Jace shrugged. "That must have been awful."

"Enough about that." Jace rolled his shoulders as if to shake off the memory. "I know from Jon that your parents are almost never around, but I don't know why…"

"Well my father likes to travel and my mother never really wanted kids," Which she tells us all the time, I silently add to myself. "So she travels with my father a lot, so Jon practically raised me."

"Well that sounds awful." Jace muttered to himself. "Why have I never seen you at your house before?"

"Me and Jon like to keep to ourselves when the others friends are over so I was always out when you guys came over."

"So you knew lots of people at your old school?"

"That's one way to put it."

Jace looked at me questionably. "What do you mean?"

"I've never told anybody about this…"

"I thought we agreed whatever we talk about stays between us." Jace says. "Come on it can't be that bad."

"I beg to differ." I mutter to myself. "Okay, I had no friends my last school I was the person everybody went to pick on to make them selves feel better about their day. I would sometimes get looks of sorrow from people but even saying 'Hi' to me would  
ruin your reputation. I couldn't even eat in the Cafeteria without being booed and yelled at that I suck. So I ate lunches alone on the bleachers every day. Even the teachers knew about it; want to know what they did? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
Sometimes they would even join in on it." My voice broke. I hadn't realized I was crying until Jace reached up to wipe a tear away. Jace pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in his chest, and he just held me there and let my tears stain his shirt.

Jace was stroking my hair and he said "I won't let that happen to you again. Your going to have a great three years here. How long were they doing that?"

"Every year since grade one. I would get to school every year and some nice person would say hi and be nice, then the same people a week after school started would start it up again. And then the so called friend I had would turn against me." I had stopped  
crying and pulled away from Jace. I looked over at Jace and to see his Jaw clenched and his fists balled.

"Why didn't you ever tell Jon about this?"

"What was he going to do about it? We didn't even go to the same school?" I could tell Jace knew I was right.

"Okay." Jace looked at me again. "This is going to be the best three years of your life." I smiled a bit at this. "And to start it all off… WE ARE GOING TO GET ICE CREAM!" Jace yelled and picked me up in a bridal stile and started sprinting to his car.

"Jace!" I screeched, he looked down at me with a huge smile on his face. "Put me down!"

"The women who is sad get's ice cream! And get's to be carried!"

"Oh. So you do this to all sad girls you come across?" I say with mock hurt.

"Every single one." He winked at me. He had set me down in front of the car door.

I climbed in the car just as my phone buzzed with a phone call. It was Jon. "Hello?"

"Hey Clare-bear." I rolled my eyes. He only ever called me Clare-bear when he wanted something.

"What do you want?" I ask with a sigh. Jace got in the car and mouthed _"Who is it?"_ I mouthed back _"Jon"_ he just nodded as if he was expecting it.

"Do I have to want something to call my sister?"

"Only when you call me by that ridiculous nick name."

"Okay, okay. Is it okay with you if a few of my friends slept over?"

"Which ones? Cause I'm staying home tonight. You'll have to deal with it. They know me already anyways." I said with a shrug even though he couldn't see me.

"Alec, Sebastian, Jordan, oh and Jace." I smiled over at Jace.

"Ya okay."

"You're the best! Love ya! Bye!" I didn't get the chance to respond before he hung up. I just rolled my eyes and put my phone away.

"So I hear your coming over tonight…"

"Yup. Jon just texted me."

"I guess I better get home than."

"Ya we'll have to get ice cream another time."

"Okay. Let's go." And with that we were driving to my house.

.ooO

15 minutes later we pulled into the driveway of my house. We had decided to tell Jon that I was over with Izzy's and Jace offered to drive me considering he lived there and was heading over here anyways. But that was only of he asked, otherwise we wouldn't  
say anything. I opened the door for the two of us and walked in. I listened and realized it was too quiet for this house to be filled with four boys.

"JONATHAN!" I yelled.

"CLARISSA!" He yelled back and at the same time he tackled me onto the couch I was now standing in front of. I let out a screech. The four other boys erupted in laughter.

"Why Jon?! Why?" I asked exasperated.

"Because it was hilarious!" I just rolled my eyes. "You all remember my sister from lunch, right?" There was a chorus of 'Ya's"

"Cool I'm going to get food."

"Very charming Clary."

"A girl's gotta' eat. Men are not the only hungry people in this world!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and pulled out some left over take out from last night. It was left over's from Taki's. One of me and Jon's favourite  
take-out places.

"You better not be eating the left overs from last night!" I heard Jon yell from the movie room.

"Too late!" I yelled back as I started eating. I heard a very sad 'No' whispered from behind me and I turned around to see Jon staring at it with the saddest face I've ever seen. "I'm going up to my room if you want me."

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to have a Harry Potter marathon woth us but you ate the left overs so…" I shoved them at him and sprinted to the movie room.

"GUYS MY SISTERS WATCHING THE MOVIES WITH US!" Jon yelled from the kitchen. When I look at how they're sitting the only seat left is beside Jace. He gives me a little smile and beckons me with his head. I shrug and plop down beside him.

"Are you guys ready for this movie marathon of Harry Potter?!" Jordan asks when Jon gets in the room.

"Definitely!" I yell. All four boys look surprised by my out burst, all of them except Jon. "What? Don't judge me."

"Seriously guys don't mess with her or she _will_ say all the lines of the movies. And I mean _all_ the lines."

"That's a little sad." Alec said.

"Tell me about it. She watches them almost every month. I knew we'd have to watch it sooner or later, so why not know?" Jon said. They all looked at me and I just nodded.

"Sad." Alec said again.

By 1 in the morning we were on the fourth movie and said we should go to bed. At some point I had started to lean on Jace and eventually ended up with my head on his lap. I was half asleep when everybody was going to bed. "Clary," Jace whispered to me.  
"Come on. Get up." I moaned and didn't move, the next thing I knew Jace was carrying me upstairs and he walked past the doors and doors of bed rooms, did I mention we lived in a masion, until he got to my door that said my name on it. He set me on  
the bed and before I could even see him walk out the door I was asleep.

.ooO

 **AN: Please review!1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Thank you to all those who have reviewed. You guys are awesome. Sorry I haven'tupdated in a while. I will be trying to update more often but when school starts it will be maybe once or twice a week. Anyways. My babbling has gone on long enough. ON TO THE STORY!**

 ***Disclamer- I own nothing.**

.oooO

When I wake up sunlight is streaming into my room. I look at the clock and it reads 12:07. I groan and roll out of bed. I pull on my sweatpants sweatshirt and socks and pull my hair into a lazy bun. Nobody can judge me. It's fall and cold.

I head down stairs and I hear voices. When I round the corner for the kitchen I see Alec and Jace cooking something, and Jon, Jordan, and Sebastian sitting at the counter like four year olds. Jon sees me first.

"Afternoon Clary." I grunt a response and head over to the coffee maker to see no coffee.

"WHERE IS THE COFFEE?!" I yell. Everybody jumps at my outburst. Everybody except Jon.

Jon shakes his head and says "If you woke up earlier you would've had some." I go over and pull on some running shoes. "Where are you going?" Jon asks me.

"To go get coffee." He rolls his eyes. "I'll be back in 10 minutes." I'm about to go out the door when Sebastian comes over at outs on his shoes.

"Jon told me to go with you." He explains.

"I can go myself Jon!" I yell. But shrug and let him follow anyways.

We walk in silence for a little. Sebastian breaks the silence when we are almost at the Java Jones down he street.

"So we haven't really had a real conversation since we met." Sebastian starts. I nodand he continues. "So what do you like to do?"

"Umm... Well I love art. People tell me I'm really good but I don't know. What do you like?" I ask awkwardly.

"Well I'm on the football team with all of them back at your house and I love that." I nod and say nothing back. I don't understand what is going his head when he asks the next question. "So, I uh, know we just met, but, would you like to you know  
/go out some time?" My eyes nearly budge out of my head. I compose my self before replying.

"I'm sorry." I say. "I'm not really into the whole dating thing." _Because I already like someone else._ I don't say the last part. "Sorry."

"No I get it, you barely know me, and you need time to adjust to a new school."

"Ya." I say thankful that he came up with his own reasoning.

We were at the coffee shop now. And I orderedmy coffee.

* * *

When we got home Jordan and Alec had gone home so it was just the four of us now.

"Well I better head home." Sebastian said. Scratch that. The three of us.

"I'll right. I'll see you on Monday." Jon said.

"See ya." Jace said. Sebastian waved and left.

As soon as he was out the door Jon turned to me and said. "Well?"

"Well what?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "Did he ask you?"

"What ask me out?"

"Ya. And what did you say?"

"I said no."

"Why?" Jon asked. I looked over at was looking at me with relief. Probably because I said no.

"Because I want to adjust to school and I barely know him. Meanwhile there are other people at the school who I have already gotten to know." Jon shrugged and went back to eating. While he wasn't paying attention Jace was grinning at me. I smiled

back. My phone busses in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was Izzy asking if she could come over. I texted a reply and said ya. "Izzy's coming over." I announced.

Jon just shrugs and says. "Okay." About 15 minutes later the doorbell rang. While I was waiting for Izzy I had found out Jace was staying the weekend. I pulled open the door and Izzy came in.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi. You might want to get changed. We're going to the mall."

"What? Why?!" I say to Izzy.

"Because I need more out fits and I need someone to tell me whether or not they look good on me. And also I want to get a new wardrobe for you. From how I saw you dressed yesterday I can tell you need help with clothing." Jace had come into the

room now.

"And this, Izzy, is why all your friends refuse to go shopping with you."

Izzy scowled at Jace but otherwise ignored his comment. "Go change." I groaned but went to go change anyways. 10 minutes later I came back downstairs in skinny jeans and a comfy but decent to go out in sweater-shirt. Izzy looked me over and shrugged  
/as if saying _"You're getting new clothes anyways."_ And then we were off to the mall.

* * *

7 hours, 31 stores, and two malls later we pulled into my driveways. I had learned almost everything there was to know about Izzy. She has a boyfriend named Simon. She has three brothers. Alec, Jace, and Max who is 9. She helped me carry all

26 of my bags into the house. It was 8:00 now. Izzy bid me goodbye saying she had some things to do when she got home and left.

I had brought al the bags upstairs and came back down to find Jace and Jon sprawled out on the couches watching 'The Avengers'. I plopped into the couch beside Jace in my original outfit for today.

Jon looked at me said "Why did it take you 7 hours to go shopping?"

"I was dragged to 2 malls and 31 stores."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you guys want to go to Taki's for dinner?"

"Awwwwww. You waited to eat for me." I said in a cute voice.

"No we didn't we just hadn't yet 'cause we were watching movies." Jon said mater-of-factly.

I shrugged. "Sure. Jace?" I looked over at Jacw he wasn't paying any attend hen to our littler banter. In fact I think he fell asleep.

I poked him and he jumped like 2 feet in the air. He looked around and then looked at me. "Why? Why did you poke me?"

"Because we wanted to know if you wanted to go to Taki's"

"Sure." He said. He standing now.

"Clary, you're not going out like that." Jon said looking at me.

"Uggggghhhhh." I said and went upstairs to change. _Again_. I pulled on the same thing as before. When I turned around and opened the door Jace was there.

"Jace? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to have a few seconds tit all to you. Are you okay?"

"Ya why?"

He shrugged and said "Just asking."

"Well I'm fine, of Iwasn't I'd tell you." He nodded and I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. He cupped my face and the kiss deepened but he piled back much to soon.

"Come on Jon thinks I'm getting revenge for you waking me up by poking me." I laughed and followed him downstairs.

* * *

 **Pls review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/:I am so sorry! I haven't updated in a little over a week. I've been getting ready for the start of the school year so things have been pretty hectac.**  
 **I probably won't update for a little longer any questions about the past chapters ask me in your reviews! I might update in about a week or half a week.**

 **Sorry!**


	6. Sorry

**A/N**  
 **Sorry for those who liked this I have no idea where I was going with this and I didn't really like it so I'm discontinuing this story. I might right another one soon.**


End file.
